


[POT][忍岳]格子 女装play pwp

by choualacreme



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choualacreme/pseuds/choualacreme
Relationships: Mukahi Gakuto/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 5





	[POT][忍岳]格子 女装play pwp

忍岳 pwp jk女装play

“快点啊，好了没有，换个衣服这么慢？”

忍足憋着笑倚着浴室门，边说还边敲了敲。

“滚！烦死了！”

岳人带着怒火的声音从浴室里传出来，还有一阵衣服窸窸窣窣的动静。

“诶，愿赌服输，是男人就别怕啊。”  
忍足继续添油加醋，他知道岳人这种单纯的选手最受不得别人的激将法。

“闭嘴！好了好了，女生的衣服真他妈复杂……”

浴室门被推开，岳人一脸的不情愿，羞耻度爆表的衣服让他的脸蛋红的像只番茄。

楞了足足有10秒，忍足终于憋不住捂着肚子笑得弯下腰。

“哈哈哈……我去，这不就是THE·JK吗，你不说话没人能发现，真的，哈哈哈哈哈。”

岳人羞愤的撇过头，他身上穿着最常见不过的学生制服，只不过是女生的。

下摆略长的驼色开衫毛衣下面是条格子裙，就是裙子有点短——众所周知，女高中生总会费尽心思卷起裙腰。小腿被包裹在黑色的半截袜子里，上面是微微泛红的膝盖和半截白皙的大腿，胸前还有一个小巧可爱的格子蝴蝶领结。

火红的头发映衬着白里透红的脸蛋，因为紧张和第一次穿裙子的不知所措让岳人紧紧地攥着裙子下摆，他咬着下嘴唇，拧着眉头，大眼睛被灯光反射着亮晶晶的水光。

“咳，岳人……哦不对，向日同学？”忍足立刻戏精附体，他推了推眼镜，“我们开始上课吧？”

岳人内心一万匹草泥马，可是愿赌服输，他能怎么办他也很绝望。

要是时光能倒转，他绝对不会为了一箱秋田县的高级纳豆和忍足打这个赌——“穿jk制服自慰给我看”！？

这什么鬼！？忍足怕不是脑子有泡，死变态！

脑海里骂了个翻天覆地也没有什么用，他只能按说好的，继续扮演女高中生。

忍足大摇大摆的往转椅上一坐，翘着二郎腿，双手支着下巴就差没在脸上写“看戏”二字了。

他抬抬眼神，示意岳人坐到他面前的宽大书桌上。

岳人磨磨唧唧地撑了上去，手脚无处安放。

别说穿女装了，就是让他穿着正常的衣服他也做不到在别人的注视下抚摸自己身体的事。

可谁让他这该死的男朋友偏偏热衷于这种三俗情趣呢。

“同学？别发呆呀，嗯？”

忍足挑衅的声音再次响起，岳人想都没想一脚踹过去，可他双脚悬空完全使不出力，被忍足一把握住脚踝，然后曲起来放到桌上。

“淑女一点啊你。”

“他妈的……”

岳人低声咒骂了一句，定了定神，闭上了眼睛开始酝酿情绪。

他的思绪飘回几年前，在他懵懵懂懂摸清心思发现暗恋上了自己的双打搭档的时候，幼稚而羞涩的心情在每一次和忍足的近距离接触中都像煮沸的糖水，无数次强忍住了即将喷薄而出的冲动，却在他把自己按在更衣室的柜门上强吻的那天变得一发不可收拾。

比起知晓两个人果然是心意相通这件事，岳人更羞耻于在他气息笼罩之下的自己就像被打开的罪恶魔盒，少年敏感的身体甚至不分时间场合的叫嚣着想要被他的爱人拥抱，这种冲动即使过了热恋期也不曾消失过。

岳人觉得仿佛被忍足诅咒了，他的声音他的动作，每一个关于他的小细节都能让自己兴奋不已。

他微微皱着眉头，手慢慢的移到自己胸口，隔着柔软的毛衣摸索着曾被忍足无数次舔舐过的乳头。  
自己的性幻想对象正端坐在不远不近的距离而他却只能自己满足自己，这简直就是另一种意义上的煎熬。

随着呼吸的逐渐急促，下半身诚实地给出了反应，岳人把手从裙摆伸进去，冰凉的指尖划过大腿内侧，然后触碰到的是因忍足的恶趣味而为他准备的蕾丝内裤的面料。  
当看到连内衣都被忍足想的如此周到的时候岳人的内心其实是很拒绝的，虽然他瘦瘦小小皮肤又白，不说话经常被当成女孩子，但这并不代表他会喜欢这些娘们儿唧唧的东西，他的心里甚至住着一个壮汉。  
但他想着或许忍足偶尔也希望自己能有小鸟依人的一面而勉强接受了，毕竟他平日里最不缺的就是犟嘴和咄咄逼人。

岳人用手指描绘着看不到的蕾丝花纹，指甲轻轻划过敏感的龟头，那里溢出的前液沾湿了丝绸面料。

好热。

胸前的手扯开领结，解开毛衣和衬衫的扣子，他把衣服半褪到肩膀，露出里面配套的蕾丝吊带，他终于睁开眼敢去看看忍足此时的表情，却发现这个人竟然毫无所动，波澜不惊的表情仿佛他只是在阅览什么政治新闻。

靠，老子这么没有魅力吗。

岳人边想着边脱下了内裤，一坨柔软的布料轻飘飘地落在忍足脚下，而他看都没看一眼。

岳人心里很不平衡，平日里被忍足捉弄惯了，今天怎么也要扳回一城。

于是他轻启朱唇，让人浮想联翩的喘息声里掺杂着咿咿呀呀的喉音，裙摆被完全撩起，下半身毫无保留的暴露在忍足的视野里。

他握着自己的阴茎开始撸动，另一只手也再次回到藏在丝绸面料下已被揉搓得发肿的乳头，颈部因抚慰而舒服地向后仗着，细腻的皮肉裹着上下滚动的小巧喉结。

“……嗯……侑士……”

持续上升的快感让少年不自觉地呼唤着爱人的名字，既然已经开始就再也无法停下了。

“别叫我啊，说好了自己来。”

低沉飘忽的轻语就像挠在岳人心口，让他渴望被爱人拥入怀中的情绪成倍翻涌，后穴不自主地随着手下的动作一开一合，他眯着眼看向忍足腿间，想象着衣料褶皱之下他硬挺性器的形状。

把中指和无名指放进嘴里润湿它们，然后伸到大开的双腿间，找到一切空虚的源头。再次闭上眼睛脑海里投影着每次被忍足侵入的画面，将手指挤进穴口，湿润温热的内壁几乎要将手指烫伤，原来自己的里面是这种触感吗。  
几下扩张之后他迫不及待的戳向前列腺的方向，极度的刺激让岳人甚至坐不稳，他只好腾出一只手撑住身体，晃动着胯骨仿佛真的被操干一般。充血的阴茎失去抚慰随着他的动作可怜地颤抖着，前端的淫液蹭到格子裙上斑斑点点。

敏感点被反复玩弄的快感和手指无法满足的空虚交替侵袭着神经，岳人断断续续地呻吟出声，声线中带着委屈和哭腔，他快高潮了，可这根本不够，他想要他的爱人来帮帮他。

进出的手指关节被桌面摩擦的通红，这样的姿势只能让手指的入侵止于一个尴尬的深度，他只好从桌子上跳下来背过身去，将红肿溢着淫水的洞口直直的冲向忍足。

毛衣和衬衫挂在身上，从后面只能看到圆润的肩头，蝴蝶骨随着将手指从身后插入洞口的动作折出漂亮性感的形状，他支在桌子上，试图填满自己的空虚，却只是杯水车薪。

忍足眼皮跳了跳深吸了口气，他在岳人背过去的瞬间卸下了无动于衷的假面，他其实早就硬到生疼，但多一秒也好，这幅春光无限的光景怎么也欣赏不够——这像是一种观赏艺术品的心境，无声的注视比任何触碰都要来的心潮澎湃。

看着岳人可怜兮兮的无助样子，忍足终于舍得开口，  
“我说向日同学，一个人玩的挺开心啊？”

这都是拜谁所赐？！

岳人扭过头对忍足怒目而视，然而委屈的泪珠却不争气地顺着绯红的脸蛋滚落到下巴。

忍足慌了。

“诶，怎么还哭了呢。”

被自己的恶趣味欺负到掉眼泪，负罪感使他再也无法坐视不管。

行吧，你赢了。

站起身从后面把岳人颤抖的身体拥入怀中，还来不及安慰几句，怀里的人就转身过来攀着脖颈献上热吻。

他们都太想念对方身体的温度了。

岳人近乎撕咬的气势让忍足哭笑不得，自己的皮带和裤链被这个欲求不满的小家伙手忙脚乱地解开，深入悠长的舌吻让两个人都将近呼吸困难。岳人放开忍足，然后舔了舔自己被吻得红肿的嘴唇，接着灵活地撑着桌子坐了上去，修长的双腿勾过忍足的腰，忍足觉得自己的魂儿也一同就这么被勾了去。

岳人将两个人的性器一同握在掌心上下套弄，不安分地用大腿内侧磨蹭着忍足的腰，啃咬着他的耳垂，向爱人轻声诉说着自己淫荡不堪的下流请求。

“侑士……想要……”

“哦，有多想？”

“就……有你想上我那么想……”

忍足笑着亲吻岳人脸颊的泪痕，这家伙，平日里脑瓜不太灵光，说这种话的时候倒是一套一套的。

“你怎么知道我想上你？”

“你都硬成这样了，再说一句不想？”

岳人嗔怪的眼神在秀气的脸上竟是风情万种，忍足摘掉眼镜低下头去，湿润的吻从眼角到锁骨再一路向下，最后停在了岳人握着欲望的手背。

他跪下来轻轻拿开岳人的手，然后将他的阴茎含在口中，来自口腔的温热和柔软让岳人倒吸口气，忍足的眉眼被头发遮住，只看得到睫毛和鼻梁，他正无比认真虔诚地替自己口交，比起手心强烈一百倍的舒适让岳人不禁轻喊出声。

“嗯啊……好舒服，侑士……”

反复吞吐着少年热切的欲望，不时还吸吮着下面的卵蛋，熟练高超的技术让岳人浑身颤抖。

“啊啊……要到了！嗯嗯……！”

岳人仰着头，柔软的身体一阵痉挛，把酝酿许久的欲望全部射在忍足口中。

晕乎乎的沉沦在不应期中，没反应过来的时候已经被忍足压倒在桌上，他把精液吐在掌心当成润滑剂抹在穴口，然后狠狠地操了进去。

得益于方才岳人自己的扩张，突如其来的入侵并没有给他带来任何不适，反倒是空虚终于被填满一般，爽得他大叫出声。

忍足毫无保留地每一下都向着最深处顶去，他掐着岳人的腿窝把长腿折叠起来，大手钳住线条漂亮的下颚。

一种类似亵渎的心理让忍足的占有欲无限膨胀，他每一次把岳人压在身下操到他哭喊求饶的时候，内心的野性和凶暴都能彻底盖过原本的宠爱与包容，他享受这种极度的愉悦，就像他的小情人也很享受变成一个荡妇，流着眼泪求他给他更多。

性爱的契合度虽然不是检验爱情真理的标准，但近乎百分百的数值绝对是一剂维持关系的良药。

骨节发白的手指将身上人的衬衫攥得皱皱巴巴。  
“嗯侑士……太快了……啊啊要死了……”

“说什么呢……喜欢我操你吗。”

岳人捧过他的脸，每说一句都要烙下一吻。  
“……喜欢……嗯好爽，好喜欢……”

把他的腿架上肩膀，要将他贯穿般疯狂地抽插着。  
“那就叫大声点，小荡妇……”

岳人并不讨厌这种称呼，他甚至开心于自己能够满足爱人的需求，把他彻底变成一匹不管不顾的发情的野兽。

感受到身上人越来越急促深沉的喘息，岳人勾着他的脖子，舌尖在他耳廓打转。  
眼看忍足要拔出阴茎像往常一样用手完成最后的发泄，岳人急忙按住了他要起身的肩膀，

“侑士，射在我里面……我要你的……”

忍足觉得此刻的自己大概是世界上最幸福的男人了。

“你这死家伙……”  
他说罢便吻住岳人，把他的喘息呻吟悉数封印在唇齿间，然后满足了他的小荡妇任性的要求。

感到一股热流涌进肠道，岳人喘息着推了推压在他身上喘着粗气的人。

“侑士你说，我会不会怀孕啊。”

忍足被岳人不合时宜的脑洞逗笑，捏着他的鼻尖道，  
“会啊，你不是女高中生吗。”

“呼……！你这个变态！”

忍足笑着把岳人从桌子上托起来，保持着没入的姿势坐回椅子上。岳人气喘吁吁地窝在忍足怀里，手指意犹未尽地在他的胸口徘徊。

“还想要吗，小同学？”

岳人抬起眼睛看着忍足，狡黠地眨了眨，然后笑着直起身亲了上去。

“你说呢，‘老师’？”

FIN


End file.
